Strawberry
by ForevermoreNevermore
Summary: She needed no alcohol, for his scent intoxicated her. “Well then… why do tears hurt so bad when all they are are salty raindrops?” Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Strawberries and Grapes

_Hi! Welcome to angsty-romance central! I'm your host ForevermoreNevermore and I'd like to thank you for reading! *mwah*_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx._

_**She needed no alcohol, for his scent intoxicated her.**_

The moon's shadow set the surroundings in platinum and made everything seem like a dream to Asuka as she sneaked out of her dorm and slinked from bush to tree. She knew if she was caught, she would have only one explanation to why she was out, and that's why she tried her best to remain hidden. Her explanation would have made no sense to any sane person. _Too bad there's none of those here, _she thought, brushing a stray leaf off her shoulder. An owl called for its mate in the distance, causing Asuka's heart to skip a beat. She carefully checked the contents in her clenched fist before sighing.

"Don't worry Asuka," she whispered to the shadows. "There's nothing out here that will hurt you." Finally, she stopped in front of an especially thick wall of trees. She pushed her way through and came out on a small, usually unnoticed cape. The stars seemed to blaze, reflecting their vain spirits over the ocean. A salty wind picked the hair off of Asuka's neck and jerked it ever so lightly. The waves seemed like a muted waterfall as they beat themselves restlessly against the rock wall.

Asuka breathed in deeply, cataloging the scent for her memory to always remember. She went out to edge of the cape and sat down, her feet dangling treacherously over the edge. The real reason she had come down here was simply something in her heart. After years of saying she only loved dueling, she was growing tired and a little lovelorn. _I want someone to love me for me. Not because I'm the Queen of Obelisk Blue or supposedly 'pretty', I want a romance that makes you feel terrible when you're apart and simply luscious when you're together._ She absently opened her fist and exposed the small, bright red, plump strawberries. She popped one in her mouth and savored the sweet feeling that spread throughout her body. _I want someone who's like a strawberry… pretty on the outside and bursting with flavor. Also, strawberries are my favorite food so… why shouldn't my boyfriend be anything different. _ She shivered happily and ate another strawberry. Asuka would have been happier just to continue savoring the strawberries and wind, but someone didn't like that plan.

At first, it started as a little scratching noise. Asuka ignored it, putting it off as just a bird. In fact, soon she forgot about it.

"Hey, Asuka?" a voice whispered right beside her. She jumped slightly and turned to see Johan sitting next to her, his face turned out to the ocean.

"Johan?" she almost shouted, her heart racing out of fear. "What- how- when did you get here?" she asked. Johan gave a soft smile, his eyes narrowing kindly. Asuka couldn't help but notice how the breeze played with his hair like it was an old friend. The stars reflected themselves in his emerald eyes, making them shine like a million suns. The moon painted his face deathly, yet beautifully, pale.

"I was just out for a walk, hoping to find some quiet. I saw you out here and thought maybe you'd like some company," he answered quietly. Asuka couldn't help but smile.

"You mean there's no quiet at your dorm? It's well after midnight!" she said, wondering why he couldn't relax at his own dorm. It wasn't that she didn't want him there, she just felt slightly uncomfortable.

"Nah, you should hear Judai snore," he laughed slightly. Asuka let out a chuckle and ate another strawberry. She was about to eat the last one, but held it up as an offering to Johan instead. He turned to look at her. Asuka felt her throat tighten as she noticed the deep sorrow in his eyes. He put his hand over the strawberry and softly pushed it back in Asuka's direction.

"No, you eat it. I- I" he seemed to choke on his words. Asuka gently touched his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Johan locked gazes with her and Asuka found herself unable to look anywhere else but his deep, sad eyes. For the first time in her life, Asuka felt her heart skip a beat for something other than fear. He seemed to chew the words over before saying them.

"I… well… I guess- I already know what you're going to say," he sighed, looking for the entire world like an abandoned puppy. The next thing he said, Asuka thought must have been just him thinking aloud. "But if I don't now… I never will."

"Just say it, Johan. You won't know what my answer is until I know the question," she said. Johan looked at Asuka's eyes, his suddenly determined. He leaned over and without a second word passed between the two of them, he pressed his lips firmly against hers.

Asuka didn't know what was happening. One minute they were talking and the next they were kissing. She didn't know whether to pull back or to kiss back, so she just sat there. She felt Johan put his hand in her hair and gently twirl it. It sent shivers down her spine. Finally… she began to kiss back.

The two of them sat there kissing on the cape. Asuka inhaled deeply, and felt her heart almost stop.

She didn't know why, but Asuka had always liked the smell of others… it marked their personalities. Every time she hugged her brother, she smelt the almost overwhelming scent of cologne. Whenever she was standing next to Ryo she could smell something like gin and when she hung around Judai, he seemed to smell like coconut shrimp. She had catalogued them into her memory and memorized every one of them. Now… she had a new one to remember… but this one would stay in her heart.

Asuka inhaled once more, even deeper this time. Johan had the thick smell of strawberries around him. Almost like a fog it seemed to hang around him. _How come I never noticed it before? Oh well… people say you notice more things when you're in-_ She stopped her thoughts short, not wanting to admit what she wasn't sure of.

Asuka couldn't help but taste the bitter taste on his lips. It had the same sharp tinge as salt. _How'd that get there?_ She couldn't help but think. Finally, Johan backed up, making Asuka hang in midair for a second, dearly wishing for more. She opened her eyes and saw the sorrow still in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, standing up and running back in the trees. Asuka's hand hung in the air for a moment before it slowly dropped.

"Wait…" she whispered to nobody but the wind. She licked her lips, hoping some of his scent had worn off on them. Instead, she found the thick taste of grape and then the sting of medicine. _Cough syrup?_

* * *

Asuka stared blindly up at the ceiling, a finger lightly on her lips. The covers and sheets were spread out lazily over the bed. _Why did I feel so weird when he kissed me? He's Johan. He's not really deep and not particularly smart, but still…_ she squeezed her eyes shut, hoping the answer would come in darkness. It didn't, so she opened them to the moonlit room. _Maybe dueling won't be enough anymore…

* * *

_

_And there you have it! It's not the end, either so I hoped you liked this!  
_


	2. Sand in the Eye

_And now, we're back with the second chapter! Thanks for coming back to read it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx._

At first, Asuka thought she was dreaming. The fare-off blare of sirens seemed bleary and quiet. She opened one of her eyes and then realized she wasn't dreaming. Asuka threw off her covers and quickly dressed. She was out the door and running towards the sirens in a matter of moments. The trees blurred past and the wind seemed to howl out cries of pain as she ran without stopping. Her breath came in quick bursts as she ran. Finally, her heart stopped as she saw the Care Flight in front of the Slifer Red dorms. She ran even faster, her mind racing beside her. _Could it be Judai? No… maybe it's someone I don't know. Or maybe it's- NO! I won't even think that! It can't be him!_ She felt her eyes tear up as she got close enough to see what was going on. Judai was standing by the door, Sho and Kenzan by his side. She ran up to them and stopped, her hands on her knees.

"What's… going… on…" she gasped out. When she didn't get an answer, Asuka looked up to see Judai's eyes full of tears.

"It's… Johan…" he muttered sadly. Asuka's eyes opened wide and she felt a chill run through her body. Like an Arctic Chill it swept through her body and settled on every fiber of her being, almost flooding her senses. Dispair followed with its dark cloak and settled over her.

"Johan?" she repeated in nothing more than a whisper. "What's wrong with him?" she asked, louder this time and with a touch desperation seeping it's malicious arms into her voice.

"We're not sure. He woke me up with his coughing this morning and when I tried to find out what was wrong, he couldn't answer," Judai rubbed his eyes. "Stupid sand."

In a burst of painful memory, Asuka remembered the cough syrup. Also, Johan mentioning something about if he didn't do it now, he never would. The realization hit her like a rock.

"He knew…" she murmured to no one in particular. The three turned to look at him.

"Who knew what, private?" Kenzan asked. Asuka shook her head, trying to clear the thought, but it hung on like a bur.

"Johan knew he was sick," she answered in a whisper. Sho's eyes opened and he 'eep'ed.

"How would he know that?" he squeaked. Asuka shook her head once more.

"I don't know. I just know that he did," Asuka felt terrible. Now that she thought about it, she could remember seeing Johan act a little less peppy than he usually did over the last couple of days. Asuka could have kicked herself for not noticing it.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Judai asked quietly. Kenzan put a hand on his shoulder.

"You know how he is! He likes to keep things to himself," he said, trying to make them all feel better. It failed, miserably.

"But if it was something life threatening, he should have told us!" Sho squeaked. The squeaking of wheels interrupted their conversation and caused four pairs of eyes to turn to the door. An emergency cart was wheeled out. The three boys turned their heads away, but Asuka found herself unable to turn her head away. She couldn't help but watch as they wheeled Johan out, a breathing mask on his face and his usually bright eyes closed in what Asuka hoped wouldn't be an eternal sleep. The propped him into the helicopter and were about to close the doors when Asuka ran up and jumped in with them.

"Young lady, we need you to leave," the doctor said, pointing to the door. Asuka locked her eyes onto his and didn't blink.

"Please… please let me stay with him," Asuka asked unwaveringly. The doctor seemed to hesitate before shaking his head.

"Whatever… we don't have time for this. Go!" he finished with a shout. The helicopter took off, leaving Asuka in a state of shock that they had let her stay. She slowly looked down at the hardly breathing Johan and grabbed his hand.

"Oh Johan…" Asuka whispered. And though she wasn't sure, she thought he clasped his hand a little bit tighter.

Asuka waited patiently outside the door. Her breath came in quick bursts, going in time to her heartbeat. As soon as they had arrived at the hospital, Johan had been rushed away to intensive care. After a couple of days, the whole gang had arrived. Asuka had sat, reserved while everyone talked to him. She knew what she had to say couldn't be said in the company of another. Suddenly, the door creaked open and Judai came out. He wiped at his eyes.

"S-stupid sand…" he sniffed. Asuka couldn't help but give him a sad smile.

"There's no sand in a hospital," she whispered, putting a hand on his back. Judai turned away and began walking down the hallway.

"Well then… why do tears hurt so bad when all they are are salty raindrops?" he managed to ask. Asuka sighed deeply and watched the Slifer Red disappear around the corner before she even touched the handle. But when she finally did, the cold of the unfeeling metal nearly stopped her heart. Asuka inhaled deeply and opened the door.

The Queen of Obelisk Blue was met with the steady beeping of his heart on a machine. The smell of alcohol was mixed with the even stronger stench of sickness. Against all better judgment, Asuka had to admit that the frail body in the bed was actually the same vibrant boy she had been friends, or maybe something more, with just a couple of days ago. She walked up to the bed and grabbed his head.

"Hey," she said quietly. Johan opened his eyes and to Asuka's horror, were dull and lifeless. In a second, they reverted back to their emerald splendor.

"Hey Asuka," he sighed. It came out in a raspy breath and sounded like sandpaper.

"So… how you feeling?" Asuka asked hopefully. She knew she was simply building herself up to be thrown down, but she couldn't help it. Johan smiled softly.

"Okay. Just a little bruised around the edges," he laughed, and then coughed. When he was done he stuck out his tongue and groaned. "Bleh! I think I almost coughed up a lung!" Asuka tried to laugh, but it came out in a nervous gurgle.

"Sorry, just a frog in my throat," she said, clearing her throat. Johan's face fell from happy to serious and he tightened his grip on her hand.

"Look. I know what I did last night was stupid and rash, but I knew that if I didn't do it, I more than likely never would!" he explained, locking gazes with her. Asuka felt something catch in her throat.

"Silly. Of course you would. It's not like you're going to…" she slowly trailed off. _Die._

"Die?" Johan said, almost smiling.

"Don't act like it's nothing!" Asuka barked, clamping down hard on his hand. He flinched. "Sorry."

"No… it's okay. I know I shouldn't laugh about it, but if you can't laugh at death… what can you laugh at?" he said, slightly off kilter. _Everything… maybe?_ Asuka thought sarcastically.

"Are those pain killers kicking in?" Asuka asked. Johan did his age-old ritual of scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, almost making Asuka feel like they weren't in a hospital.

"Yup." Johan looked Asuka in the eye and tugged gently on her hand. Asuka bent down so that he was closer.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly. Now that she was closer, Asuka noticed that his emerald eyes weren't focused, but slightly off kilter. "Johan… are you okay?" she asked, though she fully knew the answer.

"I… I love you," he whispered, craning his neck forward to kiss her on the lips. Asuka pushed his head back on the pillow, all the while still kissing him. And then… the sound that would forever make her heart stop. The long, never-ending sound of a stopped heart machine. Asuka gently stopped kissing and looked at the now dead Johan.

"No…" she whispered. Asuka felt the feeling run out of her legs and fell to her knees. She still grasped Johan's hand, but now with both hands. "No…" she said louder. "I never got to tell you how I felt!" she cried to the cadaver on the bed. The tears she had been holding in finally fell as she let out all her feelings. "I love you Johan!" Judai was right… tears did hurt when they fell down your face. They flooded out her eyes and fell in a beeline down her face and over her lips.

"So… that's how…" she muttered. For she just figured out how Johan got tears on his lips.

_Well, there you have it, it's the end! Please, review and tell me what you thought. Whether you hated it or you loved it... or you're partial... or you're bored...  
_


End file.
